Esperança
by Mila Himura
Summary: Kagome apesar de seus 15 anos esconde coisas que nem os mais idosos viveram, mesmo assim com sua doçura consegue encantar o mais rude dos corações. Mas alguém a vigia de longe e fará de tudo para conseguir o que quer. KagxInu, SangxMir, RinxSessh
1. Chapter 1

Olá meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, tenho 16 anos, sinceramente não me considero atraente, na verdade nem um pouco, mas minha prima Sango, ela é como uma irmã para mim e por sinal é muito bonita, fala que sou linda com meus olhos castanhos, meus cabelos até a cintura negro e que insistem em ficar meio ondulados da metade pra baixo. O motivo de estar escrevendo tais informações em um pedaço de papel qualquer que vi por cima da minha estante pouco bagunçada, é para contar que hoje foi meu primeiro dia de aula. Na verdade eu sempre estudei em casa minha tia diz que é melhor, sim eu moro com minha tia e minha prima Sango. Depois de tanta insistência ela deixou eu ir para a escola finalmente. Eu e Sango fomos a caminho da escola.

Flash Back

Kagome e Sango entravam na sala de aula e todos olhavam para Sango e vinham dar calorosas boas vindas, já que Sango era a garota mais popular do colégio, já o menino mais popular era um garoto chamado Inuyasha.

"Olá Sango!"- fala um menino com cabelos negros presos em um rabo baixo e com olhos azuis tão profundos como o oceano.

"Oi Miroku! Tudo bem? A quanto tempo!"- fala Sango um pouco rubra.

_Então esse é o tal Miroku que Sango tanto me fala, sinceramente ela diz que não mas sei que ela tem uma quedinha por ele_.- Pensa Kagome, e logo um sorriso maroto brota em seus lábios.

"Kagome? Por que esta sorrindo?"- pede minha prima um tanto desconfiada.

Apenas balanço a cabeça negativamente, como um tipo de _não é nada... _

"E quem é essa linda senhorita que acompanha minha bela_ Sangozinha_?"- fala Miroku com um sorriso malicioso estampado na cara que logo depois fui entender o motivo de tal faze-lo.

Não é que o depravado e tarado passou a mão em minhas como posso dizer... nas minhas partes traseiras. O único instinto que tive no momento foi "enfiar-lhe a mão na cara" oras... A conseqüência do meu ato foi um depravado caído no chão com uma marca vermelha na bochecha.

"Miroku você não muda nunca! E já falei para não me chamar de _Sangosinha_!"- fala Sango levemente irritada.

Olho para minha prima com uma cara de "ele sempre faz isso?", Sango só balança a cabeça positivamente.

Logo o sinal bate e um professor bem baixinho e gordo entra na sala.

"Turma vamos sentando, para quem não me conhece eu sou o professor Miuga e hoje temos uma aluna nova em nossa classe, senhorita Higurashi Kagome queira se apresentar."- fala o professor.

Eu dou um sorriso para a turma e me sento. Os primeiros períodos transcorreram perfeitamente bem, já era hora do intervalo e todos estavam no pátio da grande escola. Entre tanta correria eu estava indo a caminho do banheiro com Sango, enquanto o tarado, opa quer dizer o Miroku estava procurando uma mesa para se sentar enquanto nos esperava. Foi ai que enquanto procurava o banheiro mais próximo esbarro em alguém...

"Ei garota olhe por onde anda!"- fala o garoto com olhos cor de âmbar tão profundos que bem que eu poderia me perder neles, seus cabelos prateados que iam até a cintura e com linda orelinhas muito kawaiis na minha opinião. Este garoto demonstrava uma grande irritação na face mas que de modo algum escondia sua beleza.

Eu não reagi só fiquei olhando assustada.

"Olá Inuyasha! Nossa você acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje não? Aliás você não esta na nossa turma?"- fala Sango tentando quebrar o gelo.

_Então esse é o tal Inuyasha que Sango me falou e também ela não mentiu sobre sua beleza e nem do seu humor._Penso eu com uma gota na cabeça.

"Oi Sango e não, não acordei com o pé esquerdo hoje, estou na sua turma mas simplesmente não quis entrar naquela aula."- fala com uma cara de poucos amigos.

"A bom então ta nós vamos indo vê se melhora essa cara!"- fala Sango divertida com a situação.

"Ei sua amiga não vai pedir desculpas?"- fala Inuyasha querendo tirar satisfações.

"Primeiro seu nome é Kagoem Higurashi e ela não vai te pedir desculpas porque ela não lhe deve satisfações, além disso foi você que foi grosso com ela se não ela até pensaria no seu caso."- fala Sango com uma cara de vitória e logo me puxando em direção a Miroku que finalmente tinha achado uma mesa. Deixamos um Inuyasha enraivecido.

Depois do incidente no recreio a aula transcorreu normalmente e Inuyasha estava na sala me lançando olhares de poucos amigos. Eu e Sango vamos para casa.

Fim do Flash Back

Agora eu estou indo em direção ao meu médico, psicólogo na verdade eu tenho um problema... Mudando de assunto hoje a consulta ia ser diferente pois eu vou ir na casa do meu médico.

Paro em frente a uma mansão, bom deve ser esse o endereço. Toco a campainha e logo abrem a porta para mim, era meu médico: Sesshomaru.

"Vamos entrando minha paciente predileta?"- fala Sesshomaru.

Respondo com a cabeça positivamente.

"Então vamos ao meu escritório. Me siga."- fala Sesshomaru indo em direção ao escritório.

Eu apenas o seguia.

Quando sento-me em uma cadeira, alguém abre a porta bruscamente.

"Sesshomaru! Como você não faz a compras de fim de semana? Agora eu estou com fome! Como você é irresponsável!"- fala o tal ser que até agora eu não tinha visto o rosto, mas espera eu conheço essa voz é daquele garoto, como é o nome dele mesmo? A sim é o...

"Inuyasha! Já não falei que não é para você me interromper quando estou trabalhando! Além disso era o seu fim de semana de fazer compras!"- "Izayoi vai lhe dar uma bronca!"- fala Sesshomaru irritado.

"Sim eu sei você com uma garota no seu escritório e quer que eu acredite que é trabalho?"- fala Inuyasha com um tom malicioso na voz que não gostei nem um pouco.

"Ora seu... sai já do meu escritório! A-G-O-R-A!"- Sesshomaru já estava perdendo a paciência.

"Me de dinheiro que sumo da sua frente!"- Inuyasha estava provocando. "Além disso não é você que é cheio da grana aqui?"-"Você garota se meu irmão fizer alguma coisa com você pode gritar ta bom?"- fala Inuyasha divertido.

Na verdade Inuyasha não estava só divertido ele estava quase chorando de tanto dar risada. Não era pelo seu comentário estúpido mas sim pela cara de Sesshomaru, que estava vermelha de raiva e ao mesmo tempo de constrangimento.

Foi ai que me levantei da cadeira e me virei para Inuyasha pra que este visse de quem estava de certa forma tirando sarro. Ele estranhamente para de rir e fala um: "Você? Afinal qual é seu problema você esta me seguindo? Só pode ser!"- fala Inuyasha surpreso.

"Você conhece minha paciente Kagome? Como?"- Sesshomaru estava surpreso.

Me viro para Sesshomaru falando que Inuyasha estava na minha sala. Claro que Inuyasha não entendeu nada o que significava todos sinais que eu estava fazendo com as mãos?

"O que?"- fala Inuyasha confuso.

"Não espero que você entenda Inuyasha, afinal você não entende nada mesmo... Afinal nem percebeu que a Kagome é _muda._"- fala Sesshomaru num tom de deboche para o irmão que estava estático.

"M-M-e desculpe Kagome... Não deveria ter gritado com você no intervalo."- fala Inuyasha extremamente arrependido pelo o que fez em tal incidente matutino.

"Você o que?"- fala um Sesshomaru indignado. "Como você fez isso com ela e..."-mando Sesshomaru parar de brigar com Inuyasha.

E ao invés de empurrar Inuyasha ou qualquer coisa do gênero eu apenas lhe dou um leve sorriso de agradecimento. Que deixou tanto Inuyasha quanto Sesshomaru sem entender nada. Logo depois disso falo para Sesshomaru para marcamos a consulta para outro dia. Sem esperar resposta do meu querido médico saio da sala e sem rumo, mas não estava triste nem um pouco.

No escritório de Sesshomaru, estava um silencio, até que Inuyasha resolve se pronunciar.

"Sesshomaru?"

"O que foi?"- fala Sesshomaru despertando.

"Ela sempre foi muda?"- fala Inuyasha meio se consolando.

"Não, na verdade se soubesse a história de Kagome você nunca teria gritado com ela."- Sesshomaru mantinha um ar sério.

"Não pode ser tão ruim assim!"- fala Inuyasha não acreditando na gravidade da situação!

"Claro Inuyasha o que aconteceu com Kagome nem foi tão grave assim! Ela só teve seus pais assassinados bem na sua frente e não pode fazer nada porque ela só tinha 6 anos! Seu baka!"...

**Continua... **

**Bom eu acho que é isso espero que gostem da fic e deixem reviews! Bom se vocês quizerem conferir minha outra fic "Em outra era" eu agradeço bejos pra todos os otakus!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Final do último capítulo._

_"Não, na verdade se soubesse a história de Kagome você nunca teria gritado com ela."- Sesshomaru mantinha um ar sério._

_"Não pode ser tão ruim assim!"- fala Inuyasha não acreditando na gravidade da situação!_

_"Claro Inuyasha o que aconteceu com Kagome nem foi tão grave assim! Ela só teve seus pais assassinados bem na sua frente e não pode fazer nada porque ela só tinha 6 anos! Seu baka!"..._

_Final do último capítulo._

Inuyasha parecia em transe, normalmente ele discutiria com Sesshomaru, mas nessa ocasião ele apenas foi em direção a porta da sala de Sesshomaru murmurando um " Vou dar uma volta" e saiu logo após.

Inuyasha foi em direção ao parque da cidade, as cerejeiras estavam carregadas e suas folhas estavam por todo o parque, aquele perfume parecia o acalmar. O parque estava vazio exceto por uma pessoa que estava sentada em um dos bancos.

"Espera aí, essa mulher sentada no banco é a Kagome!"- Foi apenas um murmúrio, mas dava-se a perceber o como Inuyasha passou a se sentir em relação a Kagome.

Era noite mas a face serena de Kagome era totalmente visível. Inuyasha estava receoso de se aproximar, apenas subiu em uma árvore e ficou a observar, aquela garota que ele conheceu a um dia mas que já havia lhe causado mais duvidas do que jamais encontrara.

Então Kagome olho para árvore que estava atrás dela e viu Inuyasha, sim ela o viu mas não mostrou desgosto, raiva ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Ela apenas sorriu. Sorriu docemente e Inuyasha se obrigou a descer da árvore.

"Kagome..."- Inuyasha se aproximava cada vez mais, então pegou as mãos de Kagome fazendo-a corar. " Me desculpe, e-eu não queria ter te magoado." Ele estava realmente arrependido.

Kagome só balançou a cabeço como um "não tem problema" e o guiou para fora do parque, parecia que ela queria que Inuyasha a levasse para casa.

"Você quer que eu te leve para casa?"- Pergunta Inuyasha.

Kagome fez que sim com a cabeça e ele foram para casa. Chegando lá ela "o convidou" para entrar eles fecharam a porta. Mas havia alguém que os observava desde a confusão na casa dos Taisho.

'Finalmente te encontrei Kagome e dessa vez você não vai escapar.'- esse era o pensamento do estranho que os observava.

Mas dentro da um certa casa...

Sango realmente tinha levado um susto ao ver Kagome e Inuyasha adentrando na sala, mas eles acabaram tendo uma conversa agradável, mas alguma coisa intrigava Inuyasha, uma coisa do passado de Kagome.

Inuyasha despediu-se e foi pra casa, mas ele não parava de pensar em Kagome, em como ela era tão delicada, tão pura, tão linda, em como ele podia se perder naqueles olhos chocolates que apesar da pouca idade pareciam esconder tantas coisas, coisas doloridas e talvez tantos segredos.

Estaria Inuyasha o garoto agressivo, sarcástico e galinha, começando a perceber o real valor da amizade e talvez descobrindo um novo sentimento?

* * *

**Oi genteee aqui é a Mila Himura e eu preciso muita da ajuda de vocês! Eu fiquei muito tempo sem escrever fics, essa fic eu dei um intervalo de 1 ano nela entao ela saiu dos padrões, espero que vocês entendam, entao eu gostaria MUITOOO que vocês me dessem dicas pra eu coloca a fic denovo nos eixos.**

**Bom é isso e Ja ne :**


	3. Atenção

**Genteee preciso da aguda de vocês! Como eu fiquei muito tempo sem escrever fanfics eu estou meio enferrujada. Gostaria que alguém que já tem experiência com fanfics me ajudasse a revisar os capítulos desta fic. Se alguém puder me ajudar eu ia ficar muito feliz! É só me deixar o seu msn que agente conversa!**

**Beijos Mila Himura.**


End file.
